gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Game Grumps videos/January 2015
January 1 * Game Grumps: Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric Part 33: Exclamation Island! * Game Grumps Animated: Cranberries * Steam Train: Leisure Suit Larry 6: Shape Up or Slip Out! Part 5: Later That Night... * Game Grumps: We Love Katamari Part 16: Finale? January 2 * Game Grumps: Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric Part 34: Two Steves * Steam Train: Leisure Suit Larry 6: Shape Up or Slip Out! Part 6: Mud with Power * Game Grumps: Pokemon FireRed Part 71: BACK FOR MORE January 3 * Game Grumps: Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric Part 35: Rings Aplenty * Steam Train: Leisure Suit Larry 6: Shape Up or Slip Out! Part 7: The Many Deaths of Larry * Game Grumps: Pokemon FireRed Part 72: A Lumpy Situation January 4 * Game Grumps: Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric Part 36: Janeane Garofalo's Expedition * Steam Train: Leisure Suit Larry 6: Shape Up or Slip Out! Part 8: Aerobics Aershmobics * Game Grumps: Pokemon FireRed Part 73: Surf and Turf January 5 * Game Grumps: Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric Part 37: How Ironic! * Steam Train: Leisure Suit Larry 6: Shape Up or Slip Out! Part 9: Bottles of Beer * Game Grumps: Pokemon FireRed Part 74: Seafoam Roam January 6 * Game Grumps: Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric Part 38: This is a Haiku * Steam Train: Leisure Suit Larry 6: Shape Up or Slip Out! Part 10: Hot Stuff * Game Grumps: Pokemon FireRed Part 75: Sneezin' and Peein' January 7 * Game Grumps: Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric Part 39: Ficticious Slashes * Steam Train: Leisure Suit Larry 6: Shape Up or Slip Out! Part 11: Woof Woof * Game Grumps: Pokemon FireRed Part 76: Great or Ultra? January 8 * Game Grumps: Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric Part 40: Silly Ol' Eggman * Steam Train Animated: A Phonecall With Batman * Steam Train: Leisure Suit Larry 6: Shape Up or Slip Out! Part 12: Champagne on the Beach * Game Grumps: Pokemon FireRed Part 77: To the Center! January 9 * Game Grumps: Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric Part 41: Having an Effect * Steam Train: Leisure Suit Larry 6: Shape Up or Slip Out! Part 13: Too Easy * Game Grumps: Pokemon FireRed Part 78: Give Me a Second! January 10 * Game Grumps: Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric Part 42: Smack That Fool! * Steam Train: Leisure Suit Larry 6: Shape Up or Slip Out! Part 14: Suck It * Game Grumps: Pokemon FireRed Part 79: Time for Tea January 11 * Game Grumps: Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric Part 43: Flying Kittens * Steam Train: Leisure Suit Larry 6: Shape Up or Slip Out! Part 15: * Game Grumps: Pokemon FireRed Part 80: FOR REAL THOUGH January 12 * Game Grumps: Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric Part 44: Can't Stop Won't Stop Might Stop * Steam Train: Sakura Spirit Part 22: Playing Butt * Game Grumps: Pokemon FireRed Part 81: Opposite Day January 13 * Game Grumps: Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric Part 45: Get 'em Buddy Bot! * Steam Train: Sakura Spirit Part 23: Battle of the Bulge * Game Grumps: Pokemon FireRed Part 82: Walk the Monkey January 14 * Game Grumps: Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric Part 46: Danger Ahead * Grumpcade: Super Smash Bros. for Wii U: Super Smash Bros for Wii U * Game Grumps: Pokemon FireRed Part 83: Cool Story Brah January 15 * Game Grumps: Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric Part 47: * Game Grumps Animated: Social Studies SUCKED * Steam Train: Sakura Spirit Part 24: Get Your Balloons! * Game Grumps: Pokemon FireRed Part 84: Beautiful Like Bacon January 16 * Game Grumps: RoboCop: * Steam Train: Sakura Spirit Part 25: Under-Boob City * Game Grumps: Pokemon FireRed Part 85: Hammer Time! January 17 * Game Grumps: Yoshi's Cookie Part 1: National Treasure * Steam Train: Sakura Spirit Part 26: Playful Pushing * Game Grumps: Pokemon FireRed Part 86: Tooth Poop January 18 * Game Grumps: Yoshi's Cookie Part 2: * Steam Train: Sakura Spirit Part 27: Cocoa Control * Game Grumps: Pokemon FireRed Part 87: Poop Quest 2015 January 19 * Game Grumps: BurgerTime: * Steam Train: Sakura Spirit Part 28: Chocolate Spirit * Game Grumps: Pokemon FireRed Part 88: Dear Diary January 20 * Game Grumps: Yo! Noid Part 1: Playing Angry * Grumpcade: Super Monkey Ball Part 1: Fall Out Boy * Game Grumps: Pokemon FireRed Part 89: Go Knurttt! January 21 * Game Grumps: Yo! Noid Part 2: * Grumpcade: Super Monkey Ball Part 2: All About The Naners * Game Grumps: Pokemon FireRed Part 90: Episode 400,000 January 22 * Game Grumps: King's Knight: * Game Grumps Animated: PACKED with Peanuts * Grumpcade: Super Monkey Ball Part 3: Butt Chafing * Game Grumps: Pokemon FireRed Part 91: Losin' It January 23 * Game Grumps: Alien Hominid Part 1: E for Everybody! * Grumpcade: Super Monkey Ball Part 4: Amateur Hour * Game Grumps: Pokemon FireRed Part 92: 87th Time's a Charm! January 24 * Game Grumps: Alien Hominid Part 2: * Grumpcade: Super Monkey Ball Part 5: Skill and Grace * Game Grumps: Pokemon FireRed Part 93: A Bug's Life * Guild Grumps Teaser January 25 * Game Grumps: Mappy-Land: * Grumpcade: Super Star Wars: Return of the Jedi Part 1: Making History * Game Grumps: Pokemon FireRed Part 94: Gassy Toddlers January 26 * Game Grumps VS: M&M's Beach Party Part 1: 50 Shades of Glitch * Grumpcade: Super Star Wars: Return of the Jedi Part 2: Babu Fett! * Game Grumps: Pokemon FireRed Part 95: Bro-ing Out January 27 * Game Grumps VS: M&M's Beach Party Part 2: Threading the Needle * Grumpcade: Super Star Wars: Return of the Jedi Part 3: Luke Peewalker * Game Grumps: Pokémon FireRed Part 96: Sprang Break January 28 * Game Grumps VS: M&M's Beach Party Part 3: * Steam Train: Presentable Liberty: * Game Grumps: Pokemon FireRed Part 97: Great Balls of China January 29 * Game Grumps VS: Action Girlz Racing: * Game Grumps Animated: Phone Call with Miyamoto * Steam Train: Spewer Part 1: Better Out Than In * Game Grumps: Pokemon FireRed Part 98: Cherry Picked Memories January 30 * Game Grumps: Neo Turf Masters Part 1: Faint of Heart * Grumpcade: Daedalian Opus: Daedalian Opus * Game Grumps: Pokemon FireRed Part 99: Babies Galore January 31 * Game Grumps: Neo Turf Masters Part 2: Crunching Numbers * Grumpcade: Yoshi's Story Part 1: Just Stuff * Game Grumps: Pokemon FireRed Part 100: Freestylin' Category:Game Grumps Videos Category:Videos